A Queen of Wolven Pelts
by StBuckley97
Summary: This is a rewrite of the series with an added Stark to the pack. What does fate have in store for this newest addition. Will She survive the Game of Thrones? Read on to find out. Only OC is my own character others belong to respective writer. Any constructive criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear fanfiction readers, what you are about to read is a remake of the entire series with one extra Stark. The ages of the characters stick closer to the TV show so Robb and Jon are 17, Bran is 10, Rickon is 6 and Sansa and Arya are both 13 and 11. Please read and enjoy and a few things will change but not a lot.**

Bran readied the bow again and his hand quivered as he did. He took a breath and fired and the arrow shot from the bow and whirled past the target and into the fence. He groaned; he would never get the hang of archery. "You will get there one day Bran, it takes practice" Robb, the second oldest of the Stark siblings said as he patted his brother's back. "Try again, father is watching" Robb whispered. Jon, the bastard half-brother to Bran came up behind him and whispered "No pressure little brother...its only practice" Bran bit his lip and readied another arrow and let loose. This one missed the fence completely and hit the grass on the other side. Robb and Jon laughed along with Rickon and Bran flushed. "Quiet you cackling idiots. None of you have the right to laugh at Bran, you were all once like him. So, keep your mouths shut." Bran smiled as his oldest sister Keila appeared. She was Robb's twin and the eldest by two minutes. She stomped over in her full-length dress and smacked both Jon and Robb on the ear to which both boys winced and groaned. Lord Eddard Stark smiled. "And which one of you were a marksman at ten?" Bran looked around and watched his brothers mumble and he hid a smirk.

Keila pushed Bran on the shoulder lightly and held her hand out for the bow. Bran gave it her giddily and watched as she notched three arrows and took stance. He always loved watching Keila use a bow, she was so graceful. She fired all three and they hit the target dead centre in a little triangle and Bran stood in awe. He hoped to be as good as her one day. She did a little curtsey and passed the bow back to the instructor and turned "Jon, can you go find Arya...she's wondered off again. Rickon, Bran go and get into some more presentable clothes as we are having supper soon. Robb, go make sure the road is clear and the security detail has been doubled." Robb laughed "Since when did father have a female voice" then Ned boomed "Do as your sister asks" the boys all scurried away and Keila smiled. Ned nodded and walked back to his room to change with Lady Catelyn, his wife and Keila's mother not far behind. Keila looked to the arrows and smiled, she remembered the first time she had done that and her father had clapped. No telling her she shouldn't, no demanding she put the now down. A clap... a proud clap. She shook her head 'still much to do before the King arrives' and she hurried off.

Later that evening Keila was sat in her room tending to her sewing when Robb entered with a basket in his hands. He knocked lightly and she looked up "Come in" Robb placed the basket down on the floor and said "I always hate those executions...it was Bran's first today." Keila placed her sewing aside and looked to the basket "Please tell me it's not a severed head" Robb laughed and shook his head "God's no, I am getting to this. We were on our way back through the forest when we came across a dead direwolf mother...father is concerned that they are getting too close but we found some pups and father said we could keep them and look after them. I saved you this one" and with that he reached into the basket and pulled out a two-toned wolf pup. Keila gasped, it was so beautiful. It was a snow white on top but faded into a dark grey underneath and had two different coloured eyes. Its ears were large and it's paws huge. Robb passed her the pup to hold and she held it carefully. She hadn't seen a direwolf for quite some time and she instantly fell in love. "It is a boy; you will need to name him" Robb said as he watched his sister hold the pup. She glanced at the pup and smiled "I will name him Shadow" Robb smiled "Perfect" They both sat in silence and watched the pup explore the room. None of them had to say anything...it was a connection they had always been able to achieve. They were both just content in each other's company. The night passed with them both laughing and talking of days long since passed. This was what they always did when alone.

The next day Keila sat at her vanity mirror placing a ribbon in her hair and a few flowers in a crown like fashion. She was told by her mother to look presentable for the king and queen. "I've heard the Prince is a little prick" Robb complained as he watched his sister do her hair "I've heard he stabs all the southern ladies with his little prick" Keila rolled her eyes and tied the last flower onto the ribbon and turned "Must you say that word? Can you not just call it a penis?" Robb laughed "It may be crude but it's a worthy title for the royal brat", Keila stood and was about to tell her brother to be quiet when a knock interrupted and a servant entered "Your father has requested both of you in the courtyard" Keila nodded "Thank you, we will be there momentarily". The servant nodded and left and Keila grabbed her fur pelts and wrapped them around her shoulders and walked towards the courtyard. Keila looked around as the whole of Winterfell had gathered for the arrival of the Royal procession and as she made her way over to the line her family had made; she noticed a certain sister was missing. She shook her head and asked the stable hand to quickly find her as she passed. She took her position next to her mother and watched the gates for the arrival of the carriage. Arya ran to the line and pushed her way in between Sansa and Bran and took the guards helm she was wearing off. Robb stood next to his sister and they all eagerly awaited the King's arrival. Keila watched as her family shuffled with the cold and she shivered...winter was due soon it seemed.

A trumpet blew loudly to announce the arrival and as the gates opened the boy Prince Joffrey rode in and pulled a smug expression as he rode further on to make way for the carriage. He smiled at Sansa and Keila rolled her eyes, he was a prick. The king slayer Jamie Lannister was next and he swayed his hair as he rolled in and a few handmaidens whispered quietly. Then the royal carriage pulled in followed by the king on horseback. "Poor horse" Robb whispered in her ear and she hit him on the side to avoid laughing. The whole courtyard bowed until the King almost fell off his horse and waddled over to Ned. The courtyard bowed including the Stark family and The King walked to Ned and hugged him saying "My condolences, she will be missed." Ned nodded and looked up "Thank you Robert" Robert patted his shoulder and moved to hug Catelyn who accepted it graciously but Robert did not speak to her. Then Robert reached Keila when he mock gasped and turned to Ned "Is this little Keila? This surely can't be the feisty four-year-old I remember running around in a guards helm" Ned laughed and said "The very same" Robert then took Keila in his arms and squeezed tight "You've grown into a fine woman, but still no husband to call your own?" Keila shook her head "Must be the cold of the North that frightens them" Robert laughed and continued down the line with the odd remark or a hair tussle. As Robert got to Arya the carriage door opened and out stepped Cersei Lannister and her two youngest children.

Keila watched as Cersei made her way down the same line but with less enthusiasm as her husband. Keila eyes her warily, her father always told of the Lannister Lions and the sly tongue. Cersei was tall for a woman and had golden blonde hair like her brother Jamie, her eyes were an emerald green and shone brightly. A whiny from the gate drew her attention and she watched as a horse smaller than the rest pulled in carrying the last Lannister Lion known as Tyrion Lannister. He was a dwarf and only stood at a mere 3ft 5inches and was known as the Imp. All of a sudden Robert's voiced boomed "Take me to the crypt Ned. I wish to pay my respects." breaking Keila out of her gaze. Cersei looked annoyed and feigned all kindness as she interrupted "We've been riding for nearly a month...surely the dead can wait?" Robert gave her a stern look and continued "Ned, please take me to your crypt" and ignored the request as Ned gave an apologetic look to Cersei and walked off behind Robert.

Lady Catelyn began ordering all the servants to show the Royal party to their room and begin preparations for the feast later that

evening. The whole yard became busy all at once and Keila watched Tyrion for a few more minutes before walking off and back to her room to play with Shadow before she would be required to take a bath. Later that evening Keila stood in the centre of her room as a few handmaids were adjusting her dress and pinning her fur pelts in place. One attended to her dark brown hair and was currently pinning something in place. Keila watched her reflection absently and wasn't aware of her surroundings as she thought on the royal visitors and her first opinions of them. She definitely didn't like Joffrey and knew he was going to be a dick. Jamie seemed very egotistical and vain and Cersei seemed pampered and irritable. Tyrion hadn't exactly done much for her to judge him on so she couldn't say much except his eyes seemed wiser than his appearance. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed and nodded for the handmaids to leave. She prayed to all the gods her father didn't plan on trying to get her married. Shadow gave a bark of approval and Keila smiled, it felt good to have a pet. She gave his head a quick pet and left her room to join the festivities that had already begun.

The door opened to the feasting Hall and Keila heated a hushed murmur of her appearance but she ignored them all and took her seat next to Robb. He grinned at her "Wow, who knew you could look like a woman" she pushed his arm and smirked "At least I'm not as ugly as you" Theon, a ward and friend to Robb, laughed "She is right there" Robb pulled a face and begun eating again. Loud laughter and singing circled the hall and Keila sat sombre to it all, she didn't enjoy noisy feasts or loud parties. She would prefer the nights when it was just the ten of them, sat around the table eating nice meals and listening to tales of battles and direwolves and dragons. She imagined being a little kid again and pulling her stool up to her mother as she told the story of a princess and a direwolf and how they ride across green fields and darkened forests. She liked stories...they took her away from reality. She heard Arya laugh from across the table and looked up to see she had flicked some sticky, thick substance at Sansa and hit her cheek. Keila stood at the same time as Jon who took Arya out of the hall and she was on her way to Sansa when Joffrey beat her to it and held a cloth for Sansa to wipe the gloop off. Keila bowed and walked towards the King and bowed again before leaving the hall and walking towards the stables. She loved the company of her horse Silver when there was no good company about. She looked up to the sky and saw a pale half-moon peak from behind the stubborn clouds and she smiled 'nice and peaceful' and she walked into the warmer stable.

She rounded the corner to her horse's slot and frowned, Tyrion was sat in one corner reading a book and was lost to the world. Keila cleared her throat and Tyrion looked up "Oh good evening, Lady Keila I believe?" Keila gave a quick nod in confirmation "Lord Tyrion an unexpected meeting. There are many comfier places to read if peace is what you desire." Tyrion chuckled "If we cannot make our animals as comfy as we get to be then there is no point in owning an animal. It is a lovely place to read and not be bothered." Keila looked out of the stable door to see Tyrion was correct. She walked inside and stroked Silver's mane "I agree, our animals are precious to us" Tyrion smiled and stood, barely reaching her breasts "I'm glad we share the same view...goodnight Lady Keila, I hope rest finds you well" and with that he walked out of the stables and back into the noisy and loud hall. She sat down opposite where Tyrion had been and played with the straw on the floor. Many portrayed Tyrion as a cruel and heartless dwarf with a crude sense of humour and a twisted view of life but Keila had yet to see this...all she saw was a wise man degraded by the world. Silver lay down and pushed her head onto Keila's lap for more petting and Keila laughed softly "You big softie" she ran her hands through Silver's mane and smiled at the softness and length. It was like liquid Mercury and shimmered just the same. Keila stayed in the stables until the feasting had died down and when most of the guards had gone to bed she walked back to her room and flopped on the bed. She was now exhausted and just wanted sleep to overtake her.

She undid the dress and all the pins by herself and took out the floral arrangement in her hair and let it fall loosely around her shoulders. She took off all the undergarments and slid into a slightly comfier nightgown and smiled, it felt good to be rid of the weight of the dress. Shadow jumped up and lay close to the top of the bed and Keila stroked his head as she drifted into a sleep, her mind replaying the day and the people she had encountered. A handmaiden woke her the next day explaining that her mother requested to see her urgently. Keila nodded and dresses appropriately and walked to her mother's chambers to see her mother barely into her day clothes and her hair not yet done. She gestured for Keila to sit on the bed and begin "Keila, your father will soon be riding South to King's landing with Sansa and Arya...Jon will be sent to the Night's Watch and your brothers will remain here...I need you to go and look out for your sisters in King's landing. Can you do that for me?" Keila looked at her mother in shock, she wanted her to go south? Not stay with Robb and her brothers?" Please Keila, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and I need you there to protect them" Keila nodded "Yes mother" Catelyn hugged Keila and wiped get eyes saying "Right, go get ready for the day and then we can prepare for this evening...oh and make sure Arya attends her lessons today" Keila nodded and left the room 'Why must I go to King's landing? I would rather stay here in my home' and with that she returned to her room to get dressed properly for the day.

**A/N: And that is chapter 1 complete! Probably not all sticking to the first episode but I have had to improvise. Hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you think of it. I always enjoy feedback. Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I thank the person who reviewed my first chapter and I hope to keep writing for you all. So here is the second chapter and this details the road to kings landing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Keila was pacing outside of Bran's room as she waited for the doctor to leave. He had tumbled from the watchtower window and broken his spine which had crippled him. She bit her nails as she paced, this wasn't like Bran, he had made that climb a thousand times and he knew every foothold. Something smelled off and Keira wanted to stay now more than ever. Jon exited the room and barged passed her and Keila was shook from her pacing. She ran after Jon and grabbed his arm "Jon, slow down what happened?" Jon turned and spat "I am being sent to the wall; Lady Catelyn does not wish for my presence whilst father is away." Keila sighed "Jon, you know mother is in a distraught time. I promise you will be okay, just stay alive until we return and then we will get you back I promise." Jon shrugged off Keila's grip but she hugged him tight and said "You are my brother and nothing will ever change this." Jon laughed and said "Go get ready…Lady Keila." She pushed his arm and said "Did you give you know what to Arya?" Jon smiled "Yes, she has given it a name too." Keila smiled and walked away towards Bran's room.

She knocked on the door and her mother called quietly "Come in…" Keila opened and looked in to see her mother sat at Bran's side and her little brother still unconscious. Keila closed the door softly and said "What has the doctor said?" Lady Catelyn wiped her eyes "He will never walk again; he will have to have a wheelchair made for him. He will be lucky to see fifty" Keila sat beside her mother and held her hand "I can stay here if you need, I can help look after him." Catelyn shook her head "No…No you must go with your father. Do not worry I will send a raven with updates every month." Keila nodded and stood "I'm going to finish packing" and with that she kissed the top of her mother's head and walked away. She rounded the corner and knocked upon her brother's door, at first there was no movement and Keila was about to walk away but then the door opened "Keila?" Robb appeared in the crack and Keila smiled "Who else dummy?" Robb opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Keila stepped in and hugged her twin tight "I don't want to go Robb, I want to stay here with you" Robb placed his head on top of Keila's and rubbed her back "I don't want you to go either" Keila curled into her brother's chest and they stood like that for some time, nobody saying a word but both knowing what each other was thinking.

Keila sat upon Silver with her riding gear on and watched as the remaining party of Stark's waved them off. She waved once and spurred Silver into a fast trot and her heart felt heavy. She watched as her Father with Arya on his saddle rode in front of her and she shook her head, she saw nothing good coming of this excursion. Her uncle Benjin was behind with Jon and they would be heading to the wall together and then the royal party would be riding the king's path. Shadow was keeping pace with Silver and had grown substantially since the pup she had known and it was still a beautiful coat. She watched as he lopped beside her and she smiled, he would be her only company in her time in King's Landing. Nymeria and Lady trotted alongside Shadow and Keila smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "What has brought such tears to a lady's face?" Keila shook herself from her thoughts and turned to Tyrion who had trotted up beside her. She wiped her cheek "Nothing important, just a tender thought." Tyrion nodded and handed a rag to her and trotted off "A lady shouldn't cry in front of company but sometimes we forget where we are." Keila nodded and stowed the rag in her saddle bag.

They had stopped for the night and Keila sat at a small fire she had made with Silver sat behind her unsaddled and a blanket over him and Shadow at her side curling around her and enjoying the warmth. She heard the giggles and shrieks of Tommen and Myrcella and she watched as they ran and played. She smiled as she remembered her brothers and sisters being that young and how they used to be so care free. She remembered Sansa and Jon running around playing in the snow and she remembered Robb and Theon running around playing with wooden swords. "May I join you?" Keil looked up and saw Jamie and Tyrion sat there and she nodded and Shadow lifted his head and growled lightly before resting again. Jamie sat opposite Keila and Tyrion perched next to him and they began talking and drinking wine but Keila didn't bother, she didn't want to talk she just wanted to be left in peace.

"What is your opinion Lady Stark?" Jamie's voice rang through her thoughts and she glanced up and said "Apologies I wasn't paying attention." Tyrion laughed "See Jamie you're so boring even the ladies can't stand to hear your stupidity." Jamie scowled "I am not, who do you think is better looking?" Keila looked between the brothers and shrugged "I don't think such thoughts out loud milords, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed." Both men nodded and Keila rose and walked towards her tent and slipped inside. She released a breath and sat upon the flat rolls on the floor. She missed home already and just wanted to go home. She glanced at the plain canvas of her tent and stroked Shadow's fur and curled her knees up. What she wouldn't give to be at home with a warm fire and a lovely comfy bed. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and as a few soldiers passed the tent taking about idle prattle she curled up more. "If you can hear me gods, keep my family safe and let them all return home." She hoped they were listening because if she lost her family she would be lost.


End file.
